chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicole Sanchez-Hawkins
Nicole Alessia Sanchez-Hawkins is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the eldest daughter and second child of Abigail and Stephan Sanchez-Hawkins, and the younger twin sister of Mick Sanchez-Hawkins. She will possess the abilities of Hydrophilic Intangibility, Molecular Acceleration And Combustion, Attraction and Flaming. Appearance Nicole will have light brown eyes and black hair which will usually be tied up. As an adult, she will continue to put her hair up but will occasionally choose to have some bangs falling across her face, and she will normally have light make-up on. She will appear beautiful and attractive to most, possibly because of her ability of attraction. Abilities Nicole's first ability will be Hydrophilic Intangibility. She will be capable of enabling herself to pass through any solid object. When she touches it and access this ability, the surface will turn temporarily into water and allow her to pass through, returning to its natural state when she is done. In a small object, usually the entire object will transform, but otherwise only the area around where she touches will. She will also be able to use this ability when threatened, transforming a part of herself into water in order to let a threat through, and then reforming. However, she will not be able to phase others through solid objects or transform others into water in order to protect them. Her second ability will be Molecular Acceleration And Combustion. Nicole will be able to increase the speed and energy of molecular movement. This will have different effects depending on the substance she uses the ability on. Some will melt while others will burn; all will be affected as they would be naturally. She will also be able to create explosions if she increases the molecular speed further. These explosions will be specifically targeted and she will be able to control them. Her third ability will be Attraction. Nicole will be able to draw others to her, making them like her and befriend her. As a child, this will be her only use of the ability. As she grows, however, she will learn other uses, such as causing physical and sexual attraction, making people support her ideas and follow her suggestions, and persuading enemies not to fight her by making them suddenly like her. She will not need physical contact to use the ability but will find that touch strengthens the effect. She will also be able to use the ability to physically draw people to her person, making them travel to her location as quickly as they can. Her final ability will be Flaming. Nicole will be able to flame herself to any location she can think of. When she thinks of a place and activates this ability, she will instantly be enveloped in fire. It will not harm her, or even heat her, but it will instead transport her to the place she was thinking of. She will be able to take other people and objects with her too, and later she will develop the ability to send people and objects away without travelling herself. They will never be harmed or hurt by the fire either. Nicole will be able to flame using existing fire too, but she won't be able to travel to other times or alternate timelines, only to existing places in the present. Family & Relationships *Mother - Abigail Sanchez-Hawkins *Father - Stephan Sanchez-Hawkins *Older twin brother - Mick Sanchez-Hawkins *Younger brother - Jared Sanchez-Hawkins *Younger sisters - Danica, Teresa and Sofia Sanchez-Hawkins *Aunts - Katie Petrelli, Magdalena Greene, Melody Sanchez-Hawkins, Phoebe Sanchez-Hawkins *Uncles - Alex Petrelli, Ciaran Greene, Charlie Sanchez-Hawkins *Cousins - Harry Greene, Jake Greene, Emily Greene, Willow Greene History & Future Nicole and her brother Mick will be born on the same day as their cousins, Harry and Jake Greene. Etymology Nicole is a Greek name meaning "victory of the people". Her middle name, Alessia, is also Greek and it means "defender" or "defending men". Her surname of Sanchez means "sons of Sancho" and "saints", while Hawkins means "hawker" or "person who looks like a hawk". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters